Fateful Ironies
by Yumi Watase
Summary: Kagome is having a fun night with her good friend Eri when someone very interesting walks through the doors. Her life will never be the same...


"This was a great idea," I said to my best friend Eri.

"I know right? It's like, totally empty!" we looked around. It did look rather sparse. I turned to the bar keeper.

"Why is it so empty?" I asked.

"Tonight is the night that the Silver Brothers come in. No one wants to be here, they have a tendency to be violent," he said in his Mexican accent.

"Oh…thanks," I turned to Eri and bonked her on the head. "You dolt! No wonder we got in for practically nothing tonight, there's supposed to be a gang here! That's it, we're leaving!" I grabbed her and we were headed toward the doors when they swung open and a whole group of guys, most with girls, walked in laughing, talking, chatting, and all of the guys were wearing matching jackets with some logo on the back.

"Crap," I muttered. "We'll just wait until they leave the door and make a run for it," I told her. She nodded but eyed one of the single guys that had walked in. He had brown hair and green eyes. Well, at least I would make it out. She was an adult and could take care of herself.

Finally the crowd parted as a man walked in through the crowd and surveyed the club. His hair was pure silver, long, and not tied back. He had molten golden eyes that were focused and intense, and slightly cold, with pale skin, and the hottest body I had ever laid eyes on, difficult to miss with the way his shirt hugged his body. He exuded an aura of power and sensuality unlike any I had encountered, and I found myself being pulled into it quite helplessly.

His gaze swept the room until he looked at us, well, me, and his eyes stopped…on me. The intensity of his gaze took my breath away. Everyone looked at me, then him, then me, and backed off. He was obviously either the toughest guy, or the leader, and neither one did I want to get involved with on any level.

The chatter picked up and he began making a straight b-line for me. Oh shit…I turned to Eri just to find her in the arms, already, of the brown haired guy. Crap, crap, crap! I began panicking and then realized I could just…escape to the bathroom, maybe there was a window or something.

I quickly reached the bathroom and shut the door rather violently. My mind swept the bathroom quickly. Window, window, window…there! Above the last toilet! I was glad that I was a good climber, and that the club was on the ground level, the drop shouldn't be too bad.

I went into the stall, stood on the top of the toilet, and eased open the window. I looked down and found an alley, and that the drop wasn't too bad at all. Slipping my heels off I took them in my hand and climbed onto the sill, looked down again, and turned around to climb down. "3, 2, 1, jump!" I told myself and jumped, but instead of landing on the cold ground like I had planned, I landed in something strong and warm.

Looking up I found myself being held bridal style, by none other than the guy I had been trying to get away from. His eyebrow rose, "I must say, I've never had a woman jump out of a bathroom window for me, that's new," his voice was husky, and smooth like silk over my skin.

I blushed, "I…well…um…" I tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind.

He chuckled, "Well, since you didn't manage to get away, I'll just take you back inside. What's your name?"

"Kagome," I answered, might as well, heck, he just caught me red-handed.

"I am Sesshomaru," he provided, carrying me back inside.

"You can put me down now if you want," I offered once we were inside, and everyone was staring at us.

"I'd rather not, I like this position, although, I would prefer," he swung me around so that my legs wound around his waist and my arms wrapped around his shoulders, "this position," I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt my body react. He was hard and totally ready.

"Uh…well…" I couldn't quite think clearly as he walked and each time I felt his…thing rub up against my core. "I'm not…" I couldn't coherently think as he carried me down the hallway into a room.

"Not what? What is the matter?" he had me against the wall now.

"I don't sleep with men, I'm a virgin," I admitted. He stilled his actions.

"You are a virgin?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes, okay? I have no experience whatsoever, so if you're looking for a good lay, I am so totally not the girl to be fucking," I explained.

He chuckled at that, "I am not looking for a good lay with a whore. I too, do not usually act this way, but my body is burning for yours for reasons I cannot explain, and I am not one to fight my better instincts. I will be gentle if that is your wish," his lips brushed my collarbone and his hands roamed my body with feather light touches.

"Yes…please," I replied, for once giving into the spur of the moment, against my better judgment.

He nipped the hollow of my throat and buried his face against my neck, inhaling deeply, "Good…I promise that this will be the best night of your life…"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply, then smirked. The mixed scents of their bodies, and the smell of their lovemaking hung stale in the air from the night before. He remembered it with perfect clarity. The woman had reacted perfectly for a virgin, and he had given her plenty of pleasure. He was surprised by her bold behavior at pleasuring him and wondered how a virgin knew to do what she had done.

She was warm and pliant in his arms, and her curves were a perfect opposite of his hard body. She fit into him like a glove, and he fit into her like a sheath, it was perfect chemistry. Perhaps, and though he usually did not do this, he should actually get to know her, and pursue a relationship. Of course, if she was different from the woman last night, he would drop her like a fly on a wall.

Kagome, that was her name, she rolled over and snuggled into his chest more, sighing softly, wrapping her small arms around his larger frame. He smiled at that, she was sexy, beautiful, vibrant, smelled wonderful, and cute all at the same time, and he did not even know her character yet.

Her phone beeped loudly nearby, an alarm? She groaned and rolled over out of his arms to take the phone. She opened her eyes tiredly and glanced at the time. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in the bed. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"I'm so going to be late to work! Shit!" she jumped out of bed. He watched with pleasure as her naked body flew around the room gathering her clothes and purse. In fact, he found he could watch her walk around naked all day.

"Where do you work? Can you not call in?" he asked casually.

"You so totally don't know my boss! He's ruthless, cold, and runs the company like an iron fist! I once tried to take a day off and I got in so much trouble for even mentioning it without being sick as a dog. Not from him, but my super on the floor. Ooh, my super is a prick! And he's the biggest lecher in the world. I really don't see how Mr. Taisho puts up with him," she snapped on her bra and pulled up her underwear.

Sesshomaru's head jerked in her direction, "Mr. Taisho? As in, the CEO of Taisho Inc.?" he asked. It couldn't possibly be that this woman worked in his building, much less one floor under him. Sesshomaru Taisho was sure to have seen her with the attraction he had felt last night, and still felt.

"Yeah, Taisho Inc. Guess it's pretty well known huh? Anyway, I'm so going to be fired, and I'm going to get a big long speech about being late, and Jaken's going to write me a referral, and then I'll only get paid for half the day. Dammit!" she pulled on her dress.

"Why do you not call in sick? It would be easier?"

"Because I get paid by the hour and I need the money. Personal stuff going on," she didn't elaborate. Once she was dressed, she stopped and looked at him with a smile. She slowly walked over to his side of the bed and kissed him lightly. "Listen, here's my information if you're interested, if not, then don't worry about it, I'm not expecting anything to come from this," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "But, thank you so much for the best night of my life," she winked, repeating his words, and leaving a card on the dresser next to the bed.

"Bye!" she ran out quickly. When she left Sesshomaru sat up, thinking about the irony that she worked for him, in his building, and he hadn't even known she existed. Well, he decided to go to work and look up all he could about her. Sesshomaru decided that her behavior matched that of last night perfectly, and if she matched up at work (he would observe from afar) he would pursue a relationship with her. His inner beast eagerly agreed.

Sesshomaru stood up and got dressed, paying on the way out for having used the rooms, and went home to change and then he would go to work. Let the day begin.

I ran into work and slid in the door two minutes before eight. I had gone from the club with Sesshomaru to the house, changed, put my messy hair up quickly, and then taken a crazy taxi car to work, paying him extra to go super fast.

"Kagome!" I heard a male voice call. Drat…Jaken.

"You are almost late!" he barked at me.

"But I'm not late, I'm here one minute before," I looked at the clock.

"Ah, but according to my clock, you are one minute late and you know what that means, don't you? After all, Mr. Taisho cannot afford to lose precious money and time because one of his workers is LATE! Half of your pay is gone for today."

"Yes sir," I hung my head.

"Good, now, go on and sit at your desk, and let the day begin," he walked away. I sat down and grumbled angrily under my breath, calling him every foul name in the book that I could think of.

"I know why you're late," Eri messaged me on the computer. She sat a little ways down from me in the office.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You totally slept with that hot guy from last night!"

"And what if I did?"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! My little girl has finally become a woman!"

"Shut up!"

We continued chatting for a while, then had to get back to work.

Sesshomaru was pleased by what he read of her. She had graduated high school and had a bachelor's in business, and had an excellent attendance record with the company, and any other job she had ever worked at, and she seemed to have had several. He also found out about her family life.

Half of every paycheck that she received went to support her family, and the other half went to her bills at her apartment. She worked as a cocktail waitress on certain days to make extra money for food and living expenses. That indicated that she not only cared for her family but that she was also a hard worker. Plus the fact that she had indeed been a virgin meant she had some morals, though he forgave her for giving it up to him, because he knew that no woman could resist him.

He tapped her computer to watch what she was working on. He saw a chat window pulled up next to another window. Her friend seemed to be chatting with her. "So, was he an amazing lover?" her friend asked.

"Oh my god, he was perfect in every way! And he…I couldn't have asked for a better guy to have given my virginity to."

"So, you going to see him again?"

"Eri, what do you think? Of course not, guys like him don't keep girls like me. I mean sure, I was a virgin when we met, but I gave it up to him, he probably thinks I'm easy now because I didn't put up much of a fight."

"Well, that's disappointing, I was hoping maybe you'd finally have a chance to fall in love."

"Love has nothing to do with it, it was all a carnal lust, perfectly normal between two human beings of the opposite sex. Oh, sorry, g2g, Jaken's looking this way." She pulled up the document she had been typing on and he sat back. So, that was what she thought, was it? He decided that he wanted to prove her wrong, just because he could. He would pay her a visit…

I was typing away at my computer when I felt strong hands on my shoulders massaging them. My hands stilled on the keyboard and I looked up, gasping in shock. "S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly as he leaned down and kissed me slowly, purposefully.

"My lord! Mr. Taisho! What are you doing?" Jaken's voice broke through my hazy mind. I pulled away and knotted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait…Mr. Taisho?" I asked slowly.

He smirked, "Indeed. My full name is Sesshomaru Taisho."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it, I had slept with my boss, I was so doomed! And why hadn't he told me when he found out? His finger slowly closed my jaw shut, "I apologize for not informing you earlier, I thought it to be a surprise."

"But…I…it…you…" I couldn't quite get it out.

"As incoherent as last night I see," he chuckled.

"My lord, what is going on?" Jaken's voice said loudly.

An annoyed looked crossed Sesshomaru's face and he looked at Jaken with a cold expression, "Jaken, can you not see that I am lavishing attention upon my potential mate?"

Wait…mate? What? I had slept with the guy once, and he was already considering me his mate? What? Was he playing? "Mate?" Jaken screeched painfully. "But my lord she is not worthy of your worship and—"

"Silence Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and authoritive. "I will be taking Kagome with me today, and you are to make sure she is paid in full for the day."

"But…" Jaken received the deadliest glare ever, "Yes sir."

Sesshomaru took my hand and helped me stand up, "Come Kagome," he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the room up into his office.

As soon as we were inside of his office doors, I pulled away, "Whoa, whoa, mate? You are seriously planning to make me your mate? We just met! Don't I get a say?"

He turned to me slowly, "Kagome, I believe we need to talk," he sat down and patted his lap.

"Yes, I believe we do!" I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What is going on?"

"I feel for you, and it is more than a carnal lust of the body. It is something that I cannot explain, and I wish to explore what it is. My beast is calling for your blood, to be my mate, but I wish to first get to know you and decide, despite what my beast says, if you are a worthy mate."

"So…we'll have time?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, we will have time like a regular couple. I wish to court you as a potential mate."

I thought about it for a moment, why not? After all, chances like this only came once in a lifetime, and here the sexiest man on the earth, asking to date me. What do you think I'm going to say? "Good," I smiled and kissed him passionately.

He growled into the kiss with pleasure and moved me to straddle his waist, "And naturally, I am obviously very attracted to you."

"I can't believe you're hard again," I laughed as I felt him move against my core through my pants.

"I am always hard for you," he nipped the hollow of my throat.

THE END

*Hello all! This is the first story I have ever posted online...in my entire life. Please, please be kind. I wrote this story...at least a year or two ago. My writing has improved, but I liked it so much, and it's one of the few completed stories I have in my arsenal right now.

If you wanted a sex scene, sorry, I don't really write sex scenes...but I will write all of the stuff before and after that actualy sexual act.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
